


interview gone right

by roseq



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, based off a matty healy interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseq/pseuds/roseq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is based off of an interview matty healy did with this norwegian guy and they kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interview gone right

Josh was nervous. He had worked hard to make his way up from intern to permanent staff at the publishing company and was about to do his first important interview. He was to interview a popular solo artist who started out playing in his family’s church and eventually emerged into the pop punk scene. Tyler Joseph seemed like a good person for his first interview. 

Josh practiced his interview questions over and over again with his cat in his apartment the days leading up to the interview. Eventually, the day finally came, and Josh was a bit of a giggly nervous mess. 

“Hello this is Josh Dun and I will be interviewing Tyler Joseph, a breakout star in the pop punk scene.” Josh smiled nervously into the camera.

Tyler was ushered in. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you,” Tyler said quickly. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Josh said shaking his hand but not really making eye contact with him. “Go ahead and sit right here.” Josh pointed to the couch. 

Everything Josh had planned to say went blank from his mind. “So, uh, I hear people talk about you a lot on the internet,”

“Yup,” Tyler replied nodding and not really knowing what else to say. 

“Like fanfiction and stuff,” Josh added. 

“Oh.”

“People write about fantasies with you and stuff,” Josh explained. It was clear Tyler was aware of this. 

“Mhm”

“So I figured we should give the fans some of what they want. I’ve written some fan fiction, and we can read it!” Josh pulled out a few papers of the fic he had written when thinking about Tyler for the interview. “You’ll be Tyler, and I’ll be the fan.” He handed the paper to Tyler. 

“Alright, alright,” Tyler said eyeing the paper. 

“Aren’t you Tyler Joseph?” Josh said in a weird voice.

Tyler smiled over at Josh and then looked back at the paper to see what he was supposed to day. “That- that’s right. Aren’t you the fan of my dreams?” he said laughing a little. 

“I’m pretty sure I am. Woowee! It’s me!” Josh said excitedly.  
Tyler referenced the paper. “I like your legs,” he said with a smirk. 

“Well, I like you too,” Josh said going off script and realizing he was not making sense and being gay. 

“I have a- I have a-. Seriously? I have a back seat in my brand new car. I don’t know why it specifically says brand new here but whatever. I paid for that car! Exclamation mark?” Tyler was starting to wonder if Josh had written this while drunk. He laughed. 

“Let’s keep going,” Josh insisted. 

“Okay. Okay,” Tyler said calming himself to manage to focus enough to read off the paper. “Hey. Hey! I have a backseat in my brand new car. I paid for that car.”

“Awesome, bro.” Josh smiled. “Let’s get in the car and I’ll pay for parking!” 

“Yeah okay!” Tyler barely managed to get out as he laughed and tossed the paper to the side. 

“Well that’s just part 1,” Josh said leaning to grab the other pages of it. 

“Have you taken a writing class before?” Tyler laughed. “I’m sorry this is just so- it’s so weird.” 

Josh handed him another paper and started. “Okay, okay so. Hey baby boy!” 

Tyler burst out laughing. “Baby boy?! How did you come up with that one?” He looked at him and remembered he was supposed to respond. He picked up the paper and giggled out, “Hello, fan.”

“I must confess I love your music,” Josh told Tyler while flashing him an angelic smile. 

“Oh, that’s good. How are you?,” Tyler read off the script laughing. 

“I’m good. I’m with- oh fuck- I’m good I’m- oh fuck- I’m good one more time,” Josh reassured the camera man. He was laughing and having a hard time talking. “I’m good I’m with you Tyler!” 

“Thank you. Wanna fuck?” Tyler read. 

“I never thought you would ask! Let’s go.”

Tyler was so overwhelmed by how bad the writing was. “I love you,” he said flabbergasted.

“Perfect! That was for the fans,” Josh said not convincing himself or anyone else. 

“That was the best piece of dialogue I’ve ever read,” Tyler teased. “Thank you. Wanna fuck? I love you.” he read over again. Josh held back a loud laugh. “Just the way you captured my essence as a person is so spot on. Have we met before?” 

Josh was feeling a little too brave at this moment. 

“Maybe we can just try to make our own fanfiction unscripted,” Josh suggested.

“So act out unscripted fanfiction?” Tyler said skeptically but still feeling silly and giggly.

“Yeah, so I guess it’s more like fan nonfiction!” Josh blurted out. Tyler nodded and accepted this as something he had to do. 

“Hey do you have the time- Hey! You’re Tyler Joseph! Wait is that you?” Josh asked.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m Tyler,” he said looking over to Josh. 

“What are you doing?” Josh questioned. 

Tyler keeled over on the floor laughing. He stayed there for a few seconds laughing and eventually sat back up to answer him. “I’m going home” 

“Do you have a big house? Do you have room for me?” Josh asked batting his eyes. 

“Yeah, come on! Let’s go.” Tyler said gesturing. 

Josh was feeling too brave and gay at this moment.

“And maybe we should kiss?” 

Tyler laughed and shrugged and leaned in to kiss Josh. They kissed and then Tyler proceeded to laugh and hide his face in his hands.

Josh had a stupid smile on his face and said, “That was Tyler Joseph.” He looked over at Tyler who seemed to be freaking out. “Thank you very much,” Josh continued. 

“Oh my god,” Tyler murmured. 

“Thank you for the interview,” Josh said trying to check on Tyler. 

“I can’t believe we kissed.”

“Me neither!” Josh chirped happily. 

“That’s the best interview I’ve ever done,” Tyler told Josh. 

“Nice to hear! A lot of people say that,” Josh lied. 

“Someone told me this was your first interview,” Tyler said with a smug expression. 

Josh shrugged and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the interview it was based off of if you wanna watch it. https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=10153857443038277&id=248944903276
> 
> my joshler/top blog is happyjoshua.tumblr.com


End file.
